Closet Scandal
by Xizzaglo
Summary: Carly and Freddie in Miss Briggs' closet. One Shot.


Freddie and I were standing outside of our teacher, Miss. Briggs' apartment to find out what she does outside of school. We were using it for an iCarly web show; this needed to be good. Freddie was holding a piece of pie in his hand with a hidden camera inside, although it really wasn't that hidden. We were hiding behind a bush when out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie starring at me with those googly eyes. I blushed. Usually it was just Freddie crushing over me, but lately it has been different. I'm not sure if I like Freddy as a friend or more than that. But I don't want to make anything weird between us, or even Freddie, Sam and I.

There was a bee swarming around the pie. Are you kidding me? It's a fake pie!

"Go inside!" I yelled.

"We can't go inside Miss. Briggs house!"

I was already inside and creeping across the floor to a closet so we wouldn't be noticed. Freddie was soon right behind me. We closed the door and turned on the light.

We knew Miss. Briggs was weird, but seriously, not this weird. It was a room filled with Randy Jackson items and posters.

"Freaky," I murmured

"You think?" Freddie said sarcastically.

We sat down in the middle of the room. It was definitely freaky to have a million Randy Jacksons staring at you, but I just shuck it off. It was awkward sitting next to Freddie in silence. I didn't know what to do, what to say. We were stuck in Miss. Briggs closet and couldn't come out without her seeing us.

Freddie was staring at me again. What was he thinking? Did I have something on me? Thoughts rushed through my head like race cars rush around their track.

"Freddie," I hesitantly said.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?" I just had to know.

"I um… sorry," Was all he could manage to say. "It's just, I like you Carly. I like you a lot."

"Freddie, I think I like you too," Did I just say that? I couldn't have…

His eyes widened in disbelief, "You do?"

I managed to shake my head yes. He moved closer to me and moved his hand closer to mine.

"How much, how much do you like me, Carly?"

I had no idea how to answer him. I already was confused why I even told him I liked him. His eyes were magnets to mine. What was I doing? No, this isn't right. I couldn't help myself; he was mesmerizing. Freddie gently rested one of his hands on one of mine, and slid his other hand up towards my face brushing away a strand of hair. My breathing inclined as we tipped our head closer to each other. I hesitated before gently brushing my lips against his. He kissed me again.

What was I doing? With Freddie? In Miss. Briggs' apartment, no, this was not good. I couldn't move away from him; something felt just right.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and started slowly running it up and down my arm. My hand traveled to the back of his head, gently grasping some of his hair and pulling him closer. He lightly tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth before slowly reaching his tongue out of his mouth and on to my lips, just begging to enter my mouth. I hesitantly opened my mouth wide enough for him to explore. I shouldn't be kissing Freddie, but it felt so right.

Slowly I leaned back so Freddie was laying on me in the middle of the Randy Jackson closet. His lips pressed harder and his tongue searched deeper. I hummed around his tongue causing him to gently squeeze my arm. Now we were playing footsies as we tangled ourselves even closer together.

Freddie broke away the kiss and began to kiss his way down my neck. I was gasping for air, while enjoying every minute of our closet scandal.

He slowly unzipped my jacket and slid it off. Freddie left my neck and started kissing closer to my chest. I had no idea Freddie was like this. Was this even Freddie?

Oh dear lord, now he was kissing the very tops of my breast, what was he doing to me. He starting caressing the other one and my back arched with pleasure.

"Freddie," I whispered.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Yah, Carly?"

"Don't you think we are going a bit fast? I mean, we are in Miss. Briggs' closet."

"I'm sorry, Carly. I just can't help myself. I've loved you forever and when you let me kiss you it was like a dream come true. I couldn't stop."

How could I say no to that? He was being so cute and nice and I really liked doing this with him. I was speechless. My lips were moving like I was talking but nothing came out. Freddy gently pressed his finger against my lips quieting my inner rambling. He slid his finger off my lips and I kissed him again, this time harder and deeper than before. Before I knew it we were entangled like before and I was moaning into his mouth.

"Why is that light on?" Miss Briggs questioned.

I broke off the kiss and scrambled behind a large box dragging Freddie with me. We sat there quietly when Miss Briggs came in and looked around before turning off the light and leaving. We were in pitch blackness but I could see Freddie smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"This is kind of romantic, isn't it?" he suggested.

I giggled. We should get out of here. It's kind of weird making out when our teacher is in the other room and Randy Jackson is watching us.


End file.
